1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust-gas turbocharger component with a microstructured surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A component of said type is known from DE 10 2008 024 115 A1. Said document describes, as an example of such a component, a compressor wheel which is provided with a sharkskin-like microstructure. Said microstructure is characterized by grooves which have groove widths in a range from 30 μm to 50 μm and groove heights in a range from 15 μm to 25 μm. Said grooves form elongate ducts which are situated adjacent to one another and which have the stated width and height ranges and between which are arranged partitions which taper to a point and which form the sharkskin-like microstructure.
With said microstructure, it is supposedly possible to at least reduce flow detachment from flow-guiding components of an exhaust-gas turbocharger, which supposedly results in a considerably broader working characteristic map of the compressor or of the exhaust-gas turbocharger.
A problem with said design is firstly the microstructure in the μm range, which is difficult to manufacture. Furthermore, tests carried out within the context of the invention have yielded that, in particular in the case of curved flow-conducting component surfaces, further improvements over the known micro-surface are desirable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust-gas turbocharger component which is easy to manufacture and which has improved flow-conducting capability in relation to the prior art.